Aeglos
Aeglos or Aiglos was the famed glaive of Gil-galad. History Aeglos was the weapon of the last High King of the Ñoldor Gil-galad, and it was used during the War of the Last Alliance. It was greatly feared by the enemies, but its fate after Gil-galad's death on SA 3431 is unknown. Tolkien never wrote whether it was salvaged or destroyed. Etymology .]] Aeglos means "snow-point"The Silmarillion, Index of Names or "icicle." The element aeg means "point" from ayak meaning "sharp, pointed". The element los means "snow". There are two variant spellings of this spear's name, Aiglos and Aeglos (though they are pronounced in the same way, and would be written identically in Elvish characters). Aiglos is the spelling in most earlier editions of The Lord of the RingsThe Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter II: "The Council of Elrond"The Lord of the Rings, Index, but has been adjusted in more recent editions to Aeglos. It was called such because when orcs saw this spear, they would recognize it by its reputation as a weapon which would bring cold death to them. Appearances in the Books and Films In the books *''The Silmarillion'' *''The Fellowship of the Ring (novel)'' In the films *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' Portrayal in adaptations The Lord of the Rings film trilogy portrays Gil-galad holding the spear Aeglos in the 2001 film The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.]] In'' The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy by Peter Jackson, Gil-galad, portrayed by Mark Ferguson, appears very briefly in the first film during the opening prologue sequence a few moments before Sauron enters the battle. He is never mentioned by name in any of the films, although he is mentioned in the behind the scenes documentaries included with the Extended Edition DVD of The Fellowship of the Ring. Aeglos was the name of the spear that belonged to Gil-galad, the High King of the Ñoldor, who was slain during the War of the Last Alliance. In The Fellowship of the Ring, it was also called a lance, suggesting that Gil-galad used it as such on horseback. It stood nine feet high; the blade was curved and almost two feet long and in the movie, it was etched in brass filigree. The spear must surely have been in Gil-galad's possession for some time before the Battle of Dagorlad, and may well have dated back to the First Age or even before, but Tolkien never wrote about it. The blade bears the following Elvish inscription: Gil-galad ech vae vaegannen matha Aith heleg nín i orch gostatha Nin cíniel na nguruthos Hon ess nín istatha: Aeglos Gil-galad wields a well-made spear The Orc will fear my point of ice When he sees me, in fear of death He will know my name: Aeglos The Lord of the Rings: Weapons and Warfare, "Gil-galad" Translations References External link *Aiglos Elvish inscriptions Category:Weapons de:Aeglos (Speer) es:Aeglos fr:Aeglos (Lance) it:Aeglos (lancia) pl:Aeglos ru:Аэглос